A vehicle control apparatus for supplying electric power to mounted equipment is provided in vehicles of railway and/or the like. This vehicle control apparatus is housed in a housing provided with an opening, and through this opening maintenance and/or the like is accomplished. In order to protect the vehicle control apparatus from rain, dust and/or the like, the opening of the housing is typically covered by a cover.
This kind of housing is provided below the floor or on the roof, and/or the like, of the vehicle. In many cases, there is limited work space below the floor or on the roof, so being able to open and close the cover in a smaller space is desired. Hence, in the vehicle control apparatus, a removable cover is utilized. So as to not interfere with work, this cover is removed from the housing when maintenance work is being accomplished on the vehicle control apparatus and is attached after the work is completed.
Removing and attaching the cover is for example accomplished by the cover being screwed into the housing, and by removing or retightening a screw, bolt and/or the like.
However, when the cover is screwed into the housing, removing and retightening the screw and/or the like is troublesome. In order to quickly and surely accomplish the removal and reattachment work, Patent Literature 1 for example discloses an attachment anchoring apparatus for a vehicle covering board (hereafter referred to as a cover) that is provided with a shaft whose thickness differs depending on the direction and a bearing that includes a cylinder in which a notch larger than the minimum thickness of the shaft is formed.
In this attachment anchoring apparatus, two of the above-described shafts are disposed at both sides on the top edge of the cover, and are anchored by fasteners so that the tips of each shaft face the center side of the edge. Bearings corresponding to these shafts are disposed more toward the edge center on the cover than are the shaft fasteners.
The attachment anchoring apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 uses a structure in which the two shafts sandwich the corresponding bearings from both sides, so the cover is not removed when shifted left or right. In addition, by causing the shaft to rotate to an orientation indicating the minimum thickness, a relationship is achieved in which the position of the shaft and the notch in the bearing coincide, so that the shaft and bearing separate and it is possible to remove the cover.